Gonna Get Caught
by Yaeliz
Summary: After her second summer in Camp rock, Mitchie comes back to a very unexpected life... It's the first time I am writing a story in English, so I might have some mistakes... Hope you'll like it :
1. Chapter 1

Some of the characters are my own, but most of them were created by the creators of Camp Rock, so I don't own anything that has already existed.

Chapter 1

Mitchie's POV

So my second summer in Camp Rock is now over and I guess Shane and I are a couple, I think, maybe. We never really talked about it, but we did kiss, I am not extremely sure what's going on between us. Going back to school was hard. In camp I have friends and I feel, well, popular, but in school I am lonely – I have only one friend, Siera. I am guessing that if all the other students knew I kissed Shane Grey they would start noticing me. But I am just a little afraid of Shane's reaction if everybody knew…

Shane promised to call me when school starts but it's been two weeks and he hasn't called. I thought of calling him but I lost his number. I talked to Caitlyn twice and that's it. I live really far away from everybody so I never see them during the school year.

I went on the bus to school today and the next stop Siera came and sat next to me.

"So I told you all about my summer" she said, "it's time that you tell me about yours."

I smiled, she really did tell me all about her summer, about her AP camp in Harvard and about how much she learned and how she is going to be the best in our class this year, as usual.

"Mitchie?" She asked me when she saw I wasn't responding.

"Oh, sorry Siera, I'll tell you in lunch, okay? I just can't hear myself thinking in this bus." That wasn't exactly true, I just haven't decided yet how much I really want her to know about my summer. She knows I met Shane, but I don't think that she knows that anything had happened between us.

She nodded, and I smiled, for the rest of the time we were just listening to my iPod.

When we got to school we each went to our class, Siera to AP bio, and I went to English. I walked into the classroom and the teacher gave us a sheet of paper which explained our project – we had to write a poem, draw a picture, or make a photo album about the book Catcher in the Rye (our summer reading book). The rest of the period the teacher showed us examples of projects from different years, and I was just sinking in my thoughts about camp, my friends there, and Shane.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Mitchie's POV

When I went to lunch, I walked to my regular table, but something was different. There was a group of girls, sitting together and laughing. I didn't understand why they were sitting at my table which is also known as the nerds table, so I just stood there for a while, not sure what to do.

One of them whispered to a blonde, "I think that a loser lost her place", and a blonde girl turned around, and I screamed! This girl was no other than Tess Tyler!

She looked at me and then she understood, "Mitchie!" She screamed and hugged me, "I missed you so much! I didn't know you go to this school!" I smiled nervously and all the girls were shocked. "You know her?" They asked her, and Tess nodded, "Of course I do! She is Shane Gray's girlfriend!"

I blushed, and all the girls around the cafeteria ran to me and asked me questions that I couldn't even answer myself." I saw Siera looking at me from far away and screaming "Mitchie. Mitchie." And the screams became louder and louder.

I looked around, and I was in my classroom in English class, my teacher was standing above me. "If this class is too boring for you, you may leave Ms. Torres." She said and I couldn't help but smile, I guess it was all just a dream. "No, I am sorry. It won't happen again." I felt bad, the teacher was actually my favorite and I wanted her to like me. "It's okay, because this is the first time something like that happen I'll let it go. But make sure you get a good night sleep." I nodded and she walked away.

After English was over, and math, history, and chorus, were over too, I went to the cafeteria and walked to my table. I was happy to see Siera sitting there waiting for me, instead of Tess.

"So" she said to me, "tell me about your summer!"

"Okay, so I had a wonderful summer! I sang a lot, and I met all my friends. Also our camp almost closed, but then it didn't and Shane kissed me and…"

"Wait, wait, wait, you and Shane Gray kissed?" She said loudly.

"Please be quiet! I don't want everybody to know…" I said, looking around making sure that nobody was listening.

"Why?" She whispered, "Then everybody would want to be your friend, and I know how much you want that."

"Yea, well, I've changed…" I answered, "I don't care so much about popularity staff, and I just care about people who are really my friends." I smiled and she smiled too.

"Well, so what else happened at camp?" She asked me and I told her all about it until the bell rang, and we had to go to our next class.

**Not a really interesting chapter, sorry… But still, please comment and let me know what you think. I'll try to upload every Tuesday and Friday but if I don't upload in one, I'll do in the other. Hope you like it **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Mitchie's POV

I am getting a bit nervous, it has already been two months and Shane hasn't called me. Maybe he forgot about me. Could he? After all we shared these two summers? Maybe he has decided that my personality is not exactly what he liked. I hope not… I have been talking about it with Siera and I think she is a bit bored of hearing me talk about him all the time. Also, she has been texting someone a lot lately and when I asked her who it was she blushed and put her phone away and back in her bag. I think she is hiding something from me. Just a wild guess.

Today in the bus I felt like she wanted to ask me something, and that she was really nervous and scared of my reaction. Usually we tell each other everything so it was really weird, and a bit funny, seeing her acting so awkwardly. After a while, though, it was getting a bit scary. I have never seen her acting that way before. Her legs were twitching and she kept opening her mouth and closing it as if she was going to say something and decided not to. After a few minutes, though, I was getting really annoyed.

"What?" I asked her, when I couldn't stand her sending me these nervous quick looks.  
"Well" she said, "It's just that…"  
"Just say it." I told her.  
"Okay. So one of the guys from my camp is really nice and cute, and, we've been texting each other lately, and he asked me to go with him to his fall dance in his school on December 22, and well, I told him I would feel awkward, so he said I could just bring a friend and she could be one of my friends dates. So because you are my only friend, pretty much, I thought maybe you could come with me. It would make me so happy and I am sure you will have fun too!"  
I looked at her hesitating.  
"I know that you might have a boyfriend, or whatever he is, but it's not really a date, it's just so my mom would let me go because otherwise she wouldn't, and also I'm sure Shane would not mind you going… Because really, it doesn't mean anything." She told me.  
"I have to check with my mom…" I said slowly after a little pause trying to take my time slowly to think.  
"I knew you would do it! Thanks Mitchie! I love you so much!" She hugged me and then went on texting her "friend".  
"But, I am not sure I can come... I still haven't asked my mom yet." I said quickly.  
"I am sure your mom would agree, she is a cool mom!"  
'It's not about my mom, don't you get it?' I wanted to scream at her, but instead I just murmured, "But…" But, of course, Siera wasn't listening so I just let it go. I would have to go to that stupid dance, with her stupid friends, feeling stupid. Yay.

Actually I have to admit, but only to myself deep, deep in my heart, I am kind of excited about this dance. There is still like a month to go but I don't mind. At least it means I have something to wait for instead of a stupid phone call from Shane. Also, apparently the students there are really rich, and they are going to pick us up in a limo, and will come in tuxedos and we will come in supposedly expensive dresses, not that I have the money... Sounds like an ultimate prom, I guess rich students in rich towns could afford more than one prom. I just wish Shane could come with me. No, I should just stop thinking about it and be depressed, I will just be happy. One, two, three, I am happy.

**So I really hope you like it… I feel like it's a bit confusing and if it is I am really sorry… Also, the chapters are becoming longer because I found out that one page in word is really short so I'll try to make them longer… Please comment and tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So there weren't any comments on the last chapter which I found kind of depressing… That doesn't really matter though cause a lot of you have made this story your favorite… YAY  
Anyway I am on a trip so I haven't had a change to upload on Friday… Sorry /  
So instead I am uploading now… :D**

CHAPTER 4

Mitchie's POV

Happy, that's what I am. Mitchie Torres, a happy girl. This might sounds weird, but ever since I decided not to think about Shane all the time, I have been much happier. I still wonder sometimes why he hasn't called, but that's it. I can tell that I've been better because Siera is talking to me again; maybe it's really because of the dance, because she hasn't stopped talking about it ever since I've agreed to come. But I actually, too, have decided to instead of putting all my energy on Shane's lack of communication, put it into getting ready for this prom thingy.

Well, this prom thingy is in a week and I needed a new dress so mom took me shopping and we got this beautiful black long dress and matching high heels, I also got new long earrings, and a necklace. These all things together were around 500 bucks, which was really expensive, but I told my mom I would wear them to my uncle Joe's wedding which will be this winter, so she agreed to pay for the whole thing. When I tried them at home and Siera came to see me, she said I looked wonderful and that she hopes I won't take everybody's attention. She showed me her dress which was white and also very flattering.

"Did you make an appointment to get your hair, nails, and makeup done?" She asked me when we were lying on my bed, admiring our new dressed.  
"What? Why would I? My mom will do them for me..." I was confused.  
"Everyone there is SO rich, I don't even know how I will be able to look half as good as them." She looked as if she would burst into tears at any moment.  
"You don't need to be as rich as them. David likes you for who you are." I told her and she smiled.  
"Thanks. Do you think you mom would do my hair, nails, and makeup too?"  
"Of course!"  
We kept laying on my bed talking about what colors we would look good in, and what hair style we are going to choose for hours.

So the rest of the week went slowly. Apparently the fact that we are going to this dance has been spread around the school so three senior girls that were going too sat with us at lunch and wanted to know exactly how much we spent on shoes, who we were going with, and a lot of other questions that we really didn't know how to answer. Also, almost everybody in our grade suddenly started talking to me when they heard I was going so I guessed this event is very famous in our county, and very hard to get invited to… Cool. When I told girls I was going with Ryan Geller they all got really jealous, I've never met him or saw a picture but apparently he is really "dreamy" and every girl would have wanted to go out with him. From what I understood from what everybody has told me, he thinks the girls in his school are too shallow. Sounds like a nice guy… Yes, I am being sarcastic.

Siera and I kept talking about that dance all the time and she told me that she really wants to "hook up" with David. I am not sure she knows the true meaning of that but maybe it means something in her camp… Also, David is a senior and I saw his picture and he is good looking so I am sure he was with girls already, and Siera never has been with any boys so I am a little scared that he expects from her more than she can give him, if you know what I mean. When I tried to tell her that she just dismissed me. But really, she knows David much better than I do, considering the fact that she spent a full summer with her and I've never even met him, so maybe she is right. Anyway, I am still going to keep an eye on him. I sound like an adult and I probably should not be talking like that so I am just going to take back whatever I said. That's it, it has been deleted. Bye.

Anyway, I've been thinking a lot about Shane (yes, him again), and I think it might actually good that nothing has been happening between the two of us. In movies, every time something happens between someone famous and someone normal it was very complicated, even if they still ended up together at the end, it was because that's what happens in movies, things like that don't happen in real life. But, a little thought crawled slowly to my head, it's not really that often that a famous singer goes back to his old music after hearing a small town girl singing a song she wrote to herself, and then falls in love with her… Right?

**Please comment and tell me what you think, it would make me glow with joy, even if it's just a smiley face…  
Hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, so thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it! I am in a hotel and the internet here sucks so I couldn't upload yesterday so instead I wrote a longer chapter… Enjoy! (:**

**Also, HAPPY INDEPENCE DAY! :DD Hope you'll have a great one!**

CHAPTER 5

MITCHIE'S POV

The day of the dance came, and I was, well, really excited. I left school early, because we were supposed to be picked up at 6:30 p.m. and we still had to get ready. We both walked to Siera's house, picked up her dress, and then her mom drove us to my house to get ready. First we each took a shower, then my mom did Siera's hair, nails, and makeup while I curled my hair. After that my mom did my nails and makeup. It didn't look that fancy, but I was satisfied and I think Siera was too. We thanked our mom and she left… It was 6 p.m. and we put our dresses on. I have to admit, I thought I looked beautiful, though I would never say it aloud. Siera also looked really good too, and we were very overly excited.

At around 6:20, a limo stopped outside my house and we both put on our shoes, took our bags (mine had two pair of socks, one for me, and one for Siera if she'll decide to be less stubborn and wouldn't stay with high heels for the entire night) and we were ready to go.

We walked outside, trembling on our shoes, and the two boys were standing outside. One of them had a brown curly hair and brown eyes, the other one had blond hair and blue mesmerizing eyes, I looked into them for a few second and he looked at me. Then I figured out what I was doing and looked down at my shoes.

Siera tried to run but almost fell and the other guy caught her. "David." She said happily and hugged him. I looked at them, they were really cute. Then I looked back ahead and saw the other guy walking towards me, "You must be Mitchie" he said, stretching to show his arm muscles and then shook my hand, "I am Ryan." "Hi Ryan" I smiled. I get now why everybody thought he was dreamy. He really was the most beautiful man I've ever seen, almost. A little thought came to my head and I pushed it away,' No, I don't want to think about Shane now Mr. Brain!'

We all went into the limo which was empty. "We need to pick up three more couples, but we figured we'll take you first so they won't have to drive all the way here and then back. We don't mind, he added quickly, but it's just that it's not that fun, and you know what, I am just going to stop talking now." David smiled nervously at me and Siera, and I smiled back, he seems really nice. I wonder what's going on between him and Siera. "So Mitchie" Ryan told me, trying to grab my attention which was on Siera and David sharing their memories of summer, "I heard that you like singing." I looked back at him, "Yes I do…" "Why won't you sing us a song then." He said and Siera and David turned to look at me, "hmm.. I don't think so…" I said slowly, I wasn't expecting this to ever happen to me and I looked at Siera mouthing the words, "I hate you." She blushed and said, "So Ryan, how come you have no date?" He looked at her interested and she blushed again. "Why would I have a date?" He asked her amused. "Well…" She started and then stopped, looking at me, not wanting to say anything else that would get me angry at her, "Well because everyone think you are dreamy." I finished her sentence and he looked at me. "What are you, jealous?" He teased me. Why is this conversation too familiar too me. I was about to call him a jerk when I remembered why, I had the exact same conversation with Shane our first summer when we were driving on a kayak, alone, having fun. I smiled at the thought of it. Wait! Why does Shane keep crawling into my head? Go Away!

I smiled nervously and shut my mouth. I wanted to check my phone but I figured it would be really annoying, I hate those girls who are always on their phone even when they are with people, so I just played with my fingers, making them red. That's my way of dealing with problems and I actually hate it.

I guess Ryan was looking at me because after a while he took my hand and wouldn't let me keep scratching it. "Thanks" I said and half smiled. "No problem." I saw he was still holding my hand so I took it and sat on it so I wouldn't be able to scratch them again. We sat silently for a few moments and the only sound I could hear was Siera and David who sat at the opposite side of the limo so we won't be able to hear their conversation. All I could hear was them laughing and talking, though I couldn't understand what they were saying, and even that sound seemed farther away than it should be.

"I don't have a date," my train of thoughts was cut and I looked at Ryan who seemed unsure what to say next, "Is because I feel like all the girls in my school would want to go with me just because of my looks, and I hate that thought." He looked up at me, "I wasn't even going to go until David asked me to go with Siera's friend. He said that he really likes her, and that the only way she could come is if he would find a date for her friend. He has been my friend ever since we've been like three, and I couldn't say no so I came." That actually was the most adorable thing I've ever heard. "I know you think I am a douchebag, but I am actually not trying to be, so let's start over." I smiled, "I would like that." He smiled too. For the rest of the ride we told each other things and got to know each other, we was actually really nice and I felt really bad for judging him before I even knew him.

We stopped at another house to pick up three couple, but first we went outside to take pictures with them. I felt a bit out of space, but Siera was with me so it felt a bit better. When we got to the couple pictures, Ryan had to hug me from behind. It was very awkward and I blushed the whole time but Ryan didn't find it that weird so it made me feel a bit better. After what seemed like an hour of taking more and more pictures, we walked back into the limo. This time I was sitting next to Siera and we looked at the girls there. The three of them were looking amazing. One of them, Rachel, was blond with hazel eyes, her hair straight down to her shoulders. Her dress was a long purple one which got down to her knees and her shoes were black. The second one, Melanie, had brown, long, straight hair, and I am pretty sure that she wore colored contacts because her eyes were in an unnatural color of blue. Her dress was bourdeaux and it was a bit shorter than Rachel's but still looked really good. The third, Shira, looked amazing! Her eyes were naturally green and she was a ginger, which is my favorite hair color ever, she also had freckles which looked adorable. Her hair was also curled but looked so much better than mine, she had a turquoise dress, and had light blue eye shadows and silver shoes. I wish I looked just like her.

After we finished looking at those girls from head to toe, Siera and I shared our thoughts, Siera thought that Rachel was the prettiest one, she always wanted to be a blond because in her opinion blond girls had more fun. I argued that even after having blonde highlights, I still have no fun. She said I have fun with her, but she knows it doesn't count, it's not the kind of fun we are talking about... I saw the girls looking at us interested. "How do you know David and Ryan?" Melanie asked us and the boys looked up. "I went to camp with David…" Siera answered. "And Ryan?" She asked again and looked at me, "I just met him an hour ago…" I answered and smiled. "Cool." She said. "You are really pretty", Shira said and looked at me. I blushed and thanked her. "So are you" I answered, "I always wished I was a ginger." I said and she giggled. "Really?" She asked me, "Do you want to switch hair color with me?" She laughed and I laughed too, she was actually really nice. I always thought rich people were, well, like Tess. Siera seemed a bit jealous, maybe it's because every time I am with her, I never have anyone else to talk to and suddenly I was making new friends. I thought that it was really annoying when she tried to pull me away from my conversation with these girls but I decided just to make her join it. We talked about a lot of things until the limousine stopped. "You know" Rachel said when we were taking some more pictures, "You really remind me of someone, I feel like I know you but I am not sure from where…" I smiled nervously, not sure if it was a compliment or not… "Thanks…?" I half said half asked. "No problem!" She smiled. I really liked those girls, they were a lot nicer than the ones from my school at least.

**So…. What do you think? (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews!  
I love you all so much!  
Enjoy the chapter!**

CHAPTER 6

MITCHIE'S POV

We walked into the hotel the dance was held at and were directed into the "ball room", I feel like I am living in the 18th hundreds… It was beautiful! Everything was decorated with gold and silver colors and everybody there looked amazing. I trembled on my heels and Ryan offered me a hand so I took it, it's not a big deal, and I don't think Shane would want me to fall and get a concussion, at least I hope he doesn't... I asked Ryan if he thinks that I can take off my shoes and he said that he doesn't mind so I took them off and instead put on my skin colored socks. Some might find it strange but I don't really mind so much.

At the beginning David and Ryan went and talked to their friends and Siera and I just stood there awkwardly but then they came back and we found a table and sat with Rachel, Melanie, Shira, and their dates and ate dinner. I wasn't really that hungry and also I am a vegetarian, so I just ate Greek salad and some of Siera's fries, and drank coke. Everyone else ate burgers, pasta, chicken tenders, or whatever they wanted to. After we all finished eating and our plated were put away we went to the "dance floor". At first there were a lot of pop songs (one of the was, obviously), a Connect 3 song. I dance with Siera Ryan and David. Then a slow song started to play and all the couple started dancing. Ryan asked me to dance and because I had nothing better to do I agreed. We dance together until someone came behind my back to talk to Ryan.

"Hey man!" Ryan said and hugged him.

"Who is the lucky girl tonight?" The guy asked, I didn't like his tone so I turned around.

"Mitchie?" The guy jumped surprised.

"Nate?" I jumped too when I saw his face, then I jumped and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I could ask you the same question…" He said looking from me to Ryan who was in shock.

I waited for him to answer. "I go to this school!" He said, "Well, at least I used to before we created Connect 3, then I had to be home school, well, rode schooled… But that doesn't matter! What are you doing here?"

At the mean time many people gathered around us listening to our conversation.

"My friend needed me to come here with her so her mother would her go so I came…" I answered shyly.

"So how do you know Ryan?" He asked me.

"She had to be invited to this dance so I was her date. David made me do it." Ryan said apologetically and I smiled nervously.

I looked around and saw that everybody was listening and I guess Nate saw that too because he asked me whether we can go outside and continue our conversation there and I agreed.

We walked outside and went I looked around I saw everybody looking at us curious and Siera looked me in the eyes and I saw that she could tell I needed to talk to Nate alone and I didn't really want her to come along. Luckily she understood and stayed with David.

We sat on a bench on the back of the hotel and sat across from each other.

"So what's up?" I asked him, when we were properly sitting down.

"I am good." He said.

"Och, come on… Tell me all about your few months, what happened after camp, what happened with Dana?" I quickly added after remembering our last summer together.

"Oh…" He said and looked a bit sad, I looked at him confused. "Well, apparently Dana has a boy friend and they took a break for the summer but now they are together again and…"

I saw he didn't really want to talk about it so I decided to change the subject. "So how's life on the road, with Jason and Shane and…" my voice slowly turned down at the thoughts of Shane having fun with other girls.

Nate smiled at me, "Oh, that's a good question. Apparently Jason said in an interview that he wants a hime made birdhouse, so he decided to put them around the stage as decoration, Shane and I tried to protest, but we decided to just let it because, well, you know Jason." He laughed nervously and then his face became serious. "Shane, on the other hand, has been so annoying! Apparently he doesn't have your right number, thought he keeps saying that he does, even though a woman who doesn't even speak English answered him and started screaming at him, well maybe she wasn't screaming and that's just how you speak in her language, we are not sure where she is from. And then he called Brown to see if he knows what your phone number is and he had the same number and he called the woman again who once again shouted at him." He shivered at the thought and then smiled again, "Anyways, I haven't heard anything that doesn't have to do with you… Ohh Mitchie's beautiful hair, eyes, and voice. I miss her so much. Mitchie that, Mitchie this, and blah blah blah…" The last three sentences he said in a voice very much like Shane's and then he added, "No offense…"

My mouth stretched in a huge smile and then I understood, "I actually changed my phone number because my mom wanted us to have alike numbers because it was too hard for my grandparents to remember all those different numbers, even though they have the number saved, I can't really understand what the problem." I rolled my eyes. I guess that's why Shane hasn't called me, and that actually makes a lot of sense. I felt really bad for thinking he forgot about me, and going to this dance and slow dancing with someone else.

I guess Nate saw the expression on my face because he gave me a reassuring smile, "Don't worry" he said, "That wasn't anything, you and Ryan, it's not like you kissed or anything… You didn't kiss right?"

I nodded my head 'No' and laughed.

"Ohh good!" He said and laughed too, "I don't think Shane would be too happy about that."

I smiled, "Do you think I should call him or…?"

"How about you give me your phone number and I pass it to him? I think he would be disappointed if you were the one who called him, and not him to you…" He said.

I chuckled, "Okay!" I said and gave him my phone number. I also added his, Shane's, and Jason's.

We kept talking for a little while and then we had to go back inside because Nate promised to sing a song in front of his classmates. "Sing with me?" He asked me as we were walking side by side back to the hotel.

"No, I couldn't…" I blushed.

"Come on, you performed in front of millions of people on national TV, can't you just sing in front of three hundred people with your boyfriend's band mate and your best friend?" He made a puppy face.

I liked how he called Shane my boyfriend, it sounded good… Shane and Mitchie, Mitchie and Shane, I liked the sound of that.

"Mitchie?" Nate asked me when he saw I wasn't responding.

"Ohh sorry" I said, "I got caught in my thoughts."

"About you and Shane kissing in a tree?" He asked me teasingly and I blushed, "So what do think? Would you do it? Please! Pretty please with whipped cream and cherry on top !" He made a puppy face that I couldn't resist so I nodded.

"Is that a yes?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said reluctantly.

"Yay!" He jumped up and down and hugged me, and I laughed.

"So what are we singing?" I asked him.

"Ohh, you'll see" he said, winking and giving me a smile as he walked on the stage and introduced me to the audience.

I don't know what I am going to sing, and I am really nervous. This is going to be wonderful.

**Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter/story/characters/whatever else.  
So guess what, I was bored so I was singing bounce and then I showed the video to my cousin and siblings and we all died. Also I got my cousin obsessed with Demi Lovato so I'm really really proud of myself ((: KK love you, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

MITCHIE'S POV

I was really really nervous. Nate has already took two guitars, like he knew I was going to sing with him which makes no sense because he didn't even know I would be here, and passed me one. He whispered in my ear, "Sing the chorus." And ran on stage.

I could hear everybody clapping.

"Hi guys!" He said, "How are you all doing tonight?" Everybody screamed.

"I promised you a long time ago that I would come to this dance and sing a song for you all!" Every body screamed again. "But I had a very special surprise today! One of my best friends who went to camp rock with me for the last summer is here too. She is very talented and we wrote this song together! Now, I am sure you all saw here on Camp Wars and loved her! So I want you all to welcome… Mitchie Torres!" People were screaming… for me? I couldn't help but put a huge smile on my face, because of them and because of what Nate had said about me.

I looked over at Siera and I saw she was shocked. I never liked playing infront of people, well at least until I went to Camp Rock… She would always want me to perform at our school's talent show, or join the musical, but I told her I don't like performing in front of people so I get why she was so confused. I gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled back at me, that's why we are friends, because she really, truly, gets me.

Nate started playing and my smile even widened. We didn't actually write this song together, well kind of… Nate wrote lyrics for a song but didn't have a chorus and I just wrote a chorus without any other lyrics. We showed it to each other and decided to put them together. Then we worked together on the music and it ended up being really good, in my opinion at least.

(Note: When they are singing, Nate is **bold, **Mitchie is normal, and together would be CAPITAL LETTERS)

Nate started singing and everybody became quiet.

**She was given the world**

**So much that she couldn't see**

**And she needed someone**

**To show her who she could be**

**And she tried to survive**

**Wearing her heart on her sleeve**

**But I needed you to believe **

You had your dreams, I had mine

You had your fears, I was fine

It showed me what I couldn't find

When two different worlds collide

La da-da da-da!

**She was scared of it all **

**Watching from far away**

**And she was given a role**

**Never knew just when to play**

**And she tried to survive**

**Living her life on her own**

**Always afraid of the throne**

**But you've given me strength to find hope!**

You had your dreams, I had mine

You had your fears, I was fine

It showed me what I couldn't find

When two different worlds collide

**She was scared, unprepared**

**And lost in the dark, falling apart**

**I can survive with you by my side**

**We're gonna be alright** (We're gonna be alright)

**This is what happens when two worlds collide**

You had your dreams, I had mine

You had your fears, I was fine

It showed me what I couldn't find

When two different worlds collide

La da-da da-da!

You had your dreams, I had mine (**You had your dreams, I had mine**)

You had your fears, I was fine

It showed me what I couldn't find

When two different worlds collide

WHEN TWO DIFFERENT WORLDS COLLIDE

We finished and Nate gave me a hug and everybody clapped and screamed. Nate jumped off the stage and held his hand to help me go down to. I took it and when I got off the stage he let go. Then we walked to our group of friends and Siera gave me a hug.

"You were amazing!" She said, "I am so proud of you!" My smile was so big now that it started to hurt but I didn't mind… I was just too happy at that moment.

And then Rachel came over, "Now I know why you looked so familiar! I saw you at the Camp Wars thing! You were SO good!" I smiled and thanked her and she gave me a small hug before walking away. A lot of other people came to congratulate me and tell me I good I was that by the 12 a.m. I was so tired I almost fell asleep on Siera.

The dance was finally over at 12:30 and we walked outside. Nate asked me if I need a ride but I couldn't leave Siera alone so I said no. We said goodbye and Nate hugged me and kissed me forehead. I giggled. "I am sure I'll see you soon, now that Shane will get your new phone number." He winked at me and gave me another hug before walking away. I looked after him and then walked over to Siera, David, and Ryan. I felt a little bad for leaving Ryan, but I am sure all the other girls were really happy I did. We walked into the limo and drove home.

**What do you think? (:**

**Also I have a question… I am really confused on whether Nate, Shane, and Jason brothers… so what do think? Are they? Are they not? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update but here is a chapter for you (:**

**Also, I wrote a while ago that the dance was at December 22 but it was actually supposed to be at December 7****th**** okay?**

**This is a long chapter so… Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 8

MITCHIE'S POV

At 1:30 a.m. we stopped at my house and Siera and I walked outside the limo and Ryan and David came too. Since it was Friday we agreed that Siera will sleep over my house. I saw David kissing Siera on the cheek so I walked over to Ryan gave him a hug and said goodbye.

After the boys walked back into the limo and we saw them drive away, I opened the door quietly with my key and hoped my parents would be asleep but my hopes went down the drain when I saw them sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Hello Mitchie" my dad said slightly angry, "It's nice of us to join us."

I laughed nervously, I never come home that late. I saw Siera sending me a look before running up to my room. I turned to join her when my mom stopped me.

"How was the dance?" She asked me.

"It was great!" I said and gave a fake yawn, "I should really go to sleep…"

"Why didn't you answer our phone calls?" my dad asked me, "my mother and I were very worried!" Oh shit I forgot to check my phone.

"Well, some staff happened and I forgot to check my phone" I said truthfully.

"Some staff happened?" My mom raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing of that sort…" I rolled my eyes, "I'll tell you guys about it tomorrow, I am really too tired right now." Before they could say anything I said good night and ran upstairs to my room. I saw Siera already in my bed ready for some girl talk. I laughed at her and she smiled, then I went to the bathroom to brash my teeth and take my make up off. Then I put on my pjs and went in my bed next to her.

"So what happened between you and Nate tonight?" She asked the minute I closed the door.

"We just talked and staff… he is a really good friend of mine." I smiled.

"Ohh, but just so you know, everybody in this dance thought the two of you were a couple…"

"Nate and I?" I asked and laughed, "Never!"

"Why not?" She asked me, "He is really hot and he seems to like you."

I looked at her shocked and saw she was serious, "Well, maybe because I kissed his brother last summer!" I said impatiently.

"Well Nate at least didn't forget about you…" She said.

"Shane didn't forget me either!" I said annoyed. I know that she didn't hear that Shane didn't really forget about me but actually never got my phone number but I still don't get why would she have to be so mean… I decided to change the conversation, I'll just tell her after Shane and I talk again.

"So what happened between you and David?" I asked. I think that she really waited for me to ask that because for the next 20 minutes she talked to me on how perfect he was and everything he told her, and how she felt butterflies when he kissed her cheek before she finally fell asleep.

I got up to turn off the light when I remembered I still hadn't checked my phone. I had 10 missed calls, Wow. 5 were from my parents, 3 from Caitlyn, and 2 from an unknown number that I got like 5 minutes ago… I wondered if they could be from Shane though I just added his phone number and it wasn't that so I guess that's not very likely… I didn't know whether Caitlyn would be asleep or not so I decided to text her.

'Are you awake?'

'Mitchie! Can I call you?"

I looked at Siera sleeping next to me. 'Sure'

A second later I felt my phone buzzing so I walked to the bathroom and answered her.

"Hey Mitch!" she said and I smiled.

"Hey Cait!" I said.

"Since when do you call me Cait?" She asked surprised.

"Since when do you call me Mitch?" I asked back.

"Since now!" We said together and laughed.

"So what was so excited that you had to call me at two a.m.?" I asked when we stopped laughing.

"Well, I really want to see you in Christmas!" She said.

"Me too!" I said.

"But I can't…" She said sadly.

"Oh… why?" I asked confused.

"Well, my parents are on a cruise again so they decided to send me to Australia to visit my aunt and cousins for the break." She answered simply.

"That's so cool! I always wanted to go to Australia!" I said.

"But I really don't want to go, I hate my cousins!" she whined, "They are so mean!"

"So what are you saying?" I ask slowly.

"Well my parents told me that if I find someone who will let me stay over their house for Christmas they won't make me go."

"In other words, you were calling to ask if you can stay over for Christmas…?"

"It took you a while" she chuckled.

"I have to ask my mom but…" I started but she cut me in the middle.

"Thanks Mitchie! I'll tell my parents it's all fixed!" She said happily.

"What? But I haven't asked my parents yet…" I said slowly.

"I know Connie won't mind, she loves me! I'll see you in two weeks!" She said and hanged up the phone. Why is everybody so sure that my mom would agree to anything? I stayed in the bathroom for a few more minutes when I got another phone call from an unknown number.

SHANE'S POV

Nate went to his old school's dance and I have to admit I was really jealous of him. I am pretty sure that it's a bad sign that I am jealous of my younger brother just because he went to his stupid high school dance, but I had my reason. I hadn't been allowed to do anything lately because I was having a writer's block. Ever since the summer I hadn't been able to write a single song. Maybe it's because I hadn't talked to Mitchie, at least that's what Nate and Jason keep saying. So I was pretty much not allowed to leave the house until I wrote at least one good song, so I was stuck.

Nate and Jason wrote some really good songs but they were still not enough to create an album so it's either they would have to write some more songs or I get over my problem and write a stupid song…

When Nate came home from his dance he looked really happy. He skipped over to me and said "Guess who I saw at the dance today!"

I looked at him annoyed. At that moment I was staring at an empty paper trying to come out with some good lyrics, so I didn't really feel like playing this game. "Who?"

"Guess!" He said playfully.

"Who?" I asked annoyed.

"Just guess!" He said.

"Hm…" I thought about who I knew from his grade, "Ryan?"

"Well I did see him but I was actually talking about his date, which he really doesn't date, and who came just so her friend would be able to go with David."

"Who was it?" I asked not very interested.

"Mitchie." He said excitedly.

"Mitchie?" I jumped, "What Mitchie?"

"How many Mitchies do we know?" he rolled his eyes.

"Mitchie Mitchie? This Is Me Mitchie? The one from Camp Rock?" I asked, shocked.

"No the other Mitchie, our old neighbor who likes to give us candy… Of course Camp Rock Mitchie" He rolled his eyes again.

I jumped on the couch next to him. "What did she do at your school dance?"

"I already told you…" He rolled his eyes, "Her friend wanted to go to the dance with David, you know him, the one with the brown hair."

"Yes I know him… so?" I said impatiently.

"Come down Shane. Take a break. Just close your eyes and think happy thoughts." He said and chuckled.

"Just finish the god damn story already." I said, punching his hand. Why does he have to be so calm?

"Och okay. Anyway… So she came with Ryan so her friend could go with David and we talked for hours and sang a song together. It was fun." He smiled.

"Trying not to sound too selfish here but… Did she say anything about me?" I said hopeful.

"No." he said simply.

"Oh… That makes sense… I mean, she probably hates me." I said more to myself than to him.

"Yes she does hate you." He said.

"How do you know?" I asked surprised.

"She told me."

"So she did talk about me." I rolled my eyes, Nate is so childish sometimes, "What did she say exactly? Not that I care." I added quickly.

"Whatever you say lover boy" he said before getting serious, "She asked me about you and I just told her about you calling the wrong number like a hundred times. Apparently she has a new phone number so…"

Before he could finish his sentence I grabbed his phone and looked Mitchie up. I found her phone number and took my iPhone to call her, but as fate would have it, I had no battery so I had to use my home phone, embarrassing. I called her and she didn't answer. A few minutes later I tried again and she still didn't answer.

"Do you think that she is awake?" I asked Nate who was watching me the whole time amused.

"She is probably having a girl talk with her friend…" he said simply.

I tried again a few minutes later and she picked up the phone.

"Mitchie?" I asked slowly afraid of the answer, and both Nate and I could hear that woman screams at me again.

"Nate!" I screamed at him and he laughed really hard, "Not again!"

I heard someone laugh from the phone.

"Mitchie?" I asked again.

"Hi Shane!" She said and a wide smile spread across my face.

**So finally Shane joined the story, you probably all got really bored of Mitchie haha**

**But I have some bad news… I am going to my camp today so I won't be able to update until the middle of August… ): **

**I'll keep writing, I just won't have a computer, so the moment I get back home I'll update a lot!**

**So please don't forget about my story, and comment if you like to (which will be greatly appreciated!)**

**I'll miss you! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! What's up? How has your summer been? Mine was amazing! **

**I am really sorry it took me so long to update… I've actually got back from camp at the end of August and then school started three days later and it has all been pretty crazy. I'll try my best to update every Friday from now on cause it's probably the best for me, but I can't promise anything… **

**I don't really like this chapter, but whatever, this is the best I can give you right now.. :/**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 9

Mitchie's POV

"What are you laughing at?!" He said angrily but I could tell he was smiling.

"I was just imagining your expression." I said simply but started laughing again. I can't stop laughing. It's not that anything is particularly funny, besides the fact he actually got scared, but I am just so happy right now. I heard a buzz, looked at my phone, and saw I got a text message from Nate. Even though I was talking to Shane I was really interested to know what he had texted me.

"Wanna skype?" I asked Shane.

"Sure, I'll add you. What's your skype name?" He asked.

"Toystorylove" I murmured.

"I didn't get what you said, can you repeat it please?"

"Toy Story Love" I said it louder and he started laughing.

"Fuck you." I said half angry. No one, not even Shane Gray, is allowed to laugh at Toy Story.

"What? I think it's cute." He joked.

"Well, you know what. Sorry for being obsessed with the best movie ever created by anyone ever." I said and hang up the phone, going on the computer.

After a minute I got a friend request from "TheGray". I rolled my eyes and added him.

He sent me a request for a video chat and I accepted it.

"Nice name." I said when I saw his face, "Very original."

"At least it's better than Toy Story Love."

"Ha. You are funny." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me miss Torres." He said.

I was going to answer but then I remembered Nate's text so I checked my phone. Nate sent me a picture of Shane. A picture he took right after I answered the phone screaming like an old Asian lady. His right eye was half closed, the other one was fully opened. His mouth was white and so was his face. I started laughing hysterically and he looked.

"See, I am funny." He said with a winning smile.

"Especially when you are making a certain face." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

I turned my phone around so he could see the photo Nate sent me.

"What is this? " He looked a bit closed, "Where did you get this photo?! NATE!" I could hear his steps running away and then there was silence for a few moments.

When a came back his face was red of anger but he was wearing his winning smile again.

"Now," he said, "you'll delete this picture."

I smiled and decided to change the subject. "What are you doing this Christmas?"

I saw him smiling now, "Why? Do you want to see me?"

"I might." I answered with a small smile.

"Then I might want to see you too." He smiled too.

"Are you going anywhere?" I asked him.

"Well, me and my brothers may be performing at the Disney parade. You can join us if you want to."

"My brothers and I." I corrected him, "I am not sure, Caitlyn will be here and…"

"She can come too! I am sure Nate wouldn't mind." He winked at me and my smile just got wider. Shane and I talked about it and agreed that Nate and Caitlyn were meant for each other.

"You know what, we'll see." I gave him a mysterious smile.

"So has your life been?" He asked me.

"Pretty boring… I haven't done much besides school stuff, you know, junior year…"

"Yea, and going to a dance with Ryan."

"Well yea…" Is he scolding me?!

"How was it?" He asked.

"What?"

"The dance, being with Ryan…" He said.

"Why? Are you jealous?" I smirked.

"Jerk." He said and smiled too.

"Well, being a jerk is part of my image…" I said still smiling.

"It's sometimes hard keeping your image." I could see his smile fading away.

"True…" I said, but I could see something was still hurting him, "I didn't spend that much time with Ryan… I was just hanging out with Nate the whole time…"

"Did you dance with him?" He asked me.

"Just one dance…" I said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because I thought you forgot about me and I actually had nothing else better to do at the moment besides standing at the corner and thinking about how much my life suck and how I don't have any friends that I can talk to that live anywhere close to me, okay? Are you happy now?" I felt tears coming out of my eyes.

"Mitchie…" He whispered.

"I am sorry Shane, I really am. I shouldn't have done that." I said and another tear dropped out of your eye.

"You have nothing to apologize for. It's my fault. I could have found out your phone number easily if I really tried." He said.

"How?" I asked confused.

"Hm… I could have called Brown and asked for your mom's number. Or call someone and ask for Caitlyn's number who probably has yours, it really would have been easy if I just tried." I could tell he honestly meant it.

"I really miss you Shane." I said and blushed.

He smiled again, "I miss you too, a lot, but don't worry, we'll see each other in no time!"

I smiled too and yawned, "Promise?"

"Promise promise. But now it's time you go to sleep." He said and I smiled, "Night night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Good night Shane." I sent him a kiss.

"Good night Mitchie." He sent me one back before I turned off the computer and walked back into my room where I curled under my blanket next to Sierra. Smiling peacefully, I fell asleep.

SHANE'S POV

I stared at the blank computer screen where Mitchie's face was a few seconds ago and where I could see my face reflects now. My smile was huge and my eyes were glowing. Everybody I know would have probably laughed at me if they saw me now, and would say I was a girly girl, but I didn't mind because I just talked to Mitchie. I just talked to Mitchie! I couldn't help but dance a little happy dance around my room.

I heard a little laugh and turned around. Jason was standing there standing at me.

"Hey little brother" he said, "what makes you so happy at this hour of the day?" He asked.

I ran and gave him a hug and then I looked at his face and saw he was a bit surprised. "I just talked to Mitchie!"

I saw him smiling too, "I am really happy for you man!" he said, "But you should get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day."

"What's tomorrow?" I asked confused, I remembered dad telling us this weekend we are having a family weekend with no band related activities.

"Tomorrow you are going to write your first song for our new album." He smiled at me proudly.

I couldn't help but smile too. I could already feel the amazing feeling of a song forming in my head and I couldn't wait to get started on it tomorrow.

"Good night" he said and left the room but not before giving me a brotherly hug.

"Good night" I replied and went to my bed with a huge smile on my face.

**So, what did you think?**

**Please comment and tell me! Also, tell me about your summer vacation!**

**There were only two comments on the last chapter which kind of sucks… Whatever.**

**I really hope you liked it… **


	10. Chapter 10

**So… It's Friday. And you know what that means? **

**NEW CHAPTER!**

**So…..**

CHAPTER 10

Shane's POV

I woke up feeling wonderful. I brushed my teeth, put on shorts and a v-neck shirt and went and sat outside. I am not sure why, I just felt like I should.

"Woha." I heard a voice behind me and turned around to see Nate staring at me shocked, "You left your room without fixing your hair, what's going on?"

"I have a song to write." I answered simply, still smiling.

Nate looked at me surprised and then he understood, "Did you talk to Mitchie?" He asked me.

I nodded my head happily.

"Well, I shall leave you to do your song writing. Good luck!" He said and left me alone.

I looked at the pool and at the trees around it. It was a beautiful day and the sun shone over them making the garden look magical.

I took the paper and pencil I brought with me and started writing. After about an hour and a half in which all I did was writing this song, I was pretty much done, besides the fact that I couldn't figure out a melody. Also, I was really hungry. It was ten a.m. and I haven't eaten anything since last night, so how could anyone expect differently from me?  
I went to the kitchen and found Nate and Jason sitting in there eating omelets and toast so I joined them. When I finished eating they both looked at me.

"What?" I snapped at them.

"Well" Jason started, "how has your song been going?"

It's great. Though, I can't figure out a good melody for it." I smiled sadly.

"Can I see the lyrics?" Nate asked me so I handed him the paper I was working on.

"You are so messy." Nate teased me, but then his expression changes as he read the song. "These are really great lyrics." He said and I smiled shyly, "I am really proud of you man." He said.

"Can you pass me that guitar?" Nate asked Jason who handed him the acoustic guitar that was resting next to the. Yea, it might seem weird that we have a guitar in our kitchen, but when you live in a house when the three boys are in a band, and their parents are also musicians, it happens…

Nate started playing with some chords, and after a few minutes a melody started to form. I was looking at him interested.

He passed me the lyrics, "Try singing them."

I nodded and started singing them with Nate's new melody.

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say  
_

I waited a few moments for Nate to change his chords so they will match my harmony better and we tried that verse again. This time it sounded really well and I wrote those chords down, so we decided to move on to the chorus.

_Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

Something sounded off, and this time it wasn't Nate's playing, it was my harmony. I just couldn't figure out how to sing it, so it sounded a lot like the chorus. I tried again and the same problem occurred. After the third time I was really freaking out, what was wrong with me?! I guess that Jason was reading my mind because he took the lyrics, which I was really close to ripping, and gave me a cup of water. "Calm down." He said, "Now let me try." I nodded.  
Jason tried singing the chorus a few times and after a few moments he got it. I was listening very closely, trying to understand what I did wrong. "Now you try." They said and I nodded, I sang it and by the third time it sounded perfect.

We tried the verse and chorus a few times until we were satisfied, and then, since everything else was exactly the same, we decided to sing everything together this time.

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

_Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

_I can't get your smile out of my mind  
(I can't get you out of my mind)  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find_

Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

I called her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see?

Now I'm...  
Yeah oh  
Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again  
Ohhh  
Love Bug again

For the last chorus, I am not sure when, but Jason brought one of his electric guitars and started to play so from a very quiet and calm song, it changed into a very loud and exciting and I was jumping up and down singing.

When we finished, I was breathing heavily when I heard clapping. I turned around to see both my parents at the door with huge smiles and couldn't help but smile too. "I guess that you are now longer in arrested here." My mom said and my dad agreed, "I am proud of you." He said and they both hugged me. I hugged them back happily.

**Shane is such a cuteee, isn't he?**

**What did you think of the chapter? :)**

**Also, sorry it's so short. I am just really tired…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took me so long to upload… I had lots of homework on Friday and then my birthday was on Saturday, on Sunday my best friend came from Thailand and Wednesday and Thursday I had to fast and I couldn't use the computer so I didn't have a chance to upload. sOrRy!**

**Anyways, I hope you'll like it!**

CHAPTER 11

Mitchie's POV

"Mom! Caitlyn is coming for Christmas!" I told my mom the next morning when me and Sierra went to breakfast. There was a wonderful smell of pancakes and my smile was huge.

"Okay Sweetie." She smiles back at me, "What makes you so happy?"

"Well," I looked at Sierra who seemed interested as well, "Shane called me last night!"

They both looked at me shocked but after a few moments Sierra rushed to hug me, and my mom beamed as well.

"AHAHAH!" Sierra screamed, "FINALLY!"

I smiled and hugged her back.

"That's wonderful sweetie!" my mom added, "But you still haven't told me what happened last night at that dance."

I nodded, "I'll tell you once Sierra leaves, since she already heard the story." My mom nodded too and after eating breakfast Sierra and I walked back to my room.

"When did you have the chance to speak to Shane, and Caitlyn?" She asked me once we were sitting on my bed.

"Well last night I remembered I forgot to check my phone. I had like ten missed calls. Half of them where from my parents, like three from Caitlyn and two from an unknown number. So I texted Caitlyn asking if she was still awake and then when she said she was we talked on the phone. Then I got another call from the same unknown number and it was Shane." I finished, I am not sure whether I want Sierra to know exactly what Shane and I were talking about, especially after what she said yesterday.

I could tell that she wanted to talk more about that so I decided to change the subject, "We should probably do our homework, right?" I asked and she nodded a little annoyed.

We decided to start with our math homework, she finished hers in no time so she helped me with mine too. Then we did our English homework, this time it was my turn to help her. After working for about three hours we were done and Sierra left, so I took my guitar and started playing a little.

After a while my mom carefully knocked on my door and opened it. "I made lunch if you want to eat…"

I smiled at my mom hesitation, "I'll be right there."

"So are you working on a new song?" she asked and I nodded. "Can I hear it?" I nodded again.

"I only wrote the first two verses and the chorus." I said and started singing.

_Before I fall too fast_

_Kiss me quick, but make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me_

_When you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow_

_Let the future pass, and don't let go_

_But tonight I could fall too soon_

_Into this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

I looked at her, "it's not finished yet but…"

"It's wonderful." My mom was in awe.

I blushed, "So dinner?" she nodded and we walked down stairs.

I woke up and screamed.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn jumped and hugged me. Yes, it's been two weeks since the Sierra and I went to the dance and I have to admit these were probably the best two weeks of my life, not including the time I spend at Camp Rock of course… Sierra and I suddenly became popular, and everybody wanted to sit with us at lunch. Apparently someone filmed Nate's performance, and now everybody knows about mine friendship with Nate. Also, after digging a little they also found my "Camp Wars" performance with Shane, I guess that when you are in really good terms with a very famous band everyone wants to be your friend. But that's not the reason why these past two weeks have been magnificent. Since our first conversation, Shane made sure to text me good morning and good night every day besides his usual calls during my lunch periods (which were really embarrassing because everybody sitting at our table wanted to know who I called me every day). When I got home, in the middle of doing my homework, I would get my usual call from Caitlyn who would always start by saying – "See you in… days." And then talk to me for about an hour a day. Also every other day or so I would get a call from Nate and Jason, which always made me laugh very hard. Yes, my life has been pretty much perfect. Which brings me back to me waking up screaming. You are probably wondering what that was about so I'll tell you.

After school was over yesterday I walked back to school feeling very happy because that was our last day of school before Christmas break! And I didn't even get that much homework. I just hanged out at my house chilling and eventually went to bed. When I woke up the next morning SOMEONE decided to wake me up in a very *I don't even know how to describe it* way. She put her face right next to mine so our noses almost touched and just looked at me until I woke up, not the best way to wake up I can promise you.

Okay, back to reality.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn jumped and hugged me. I laughed and hugged her too still a bit angry.

"What were you thinking?!" I asked her when she let go of me.

"Well, I got here and I was bored so I wanted to wake you up, but you looked too peaceful so I decided to wait till you wake up. I have to admit, I had to stop myself from waking you up like 10 times." She smiled.

"ON TOP OF ME?!" I half screamed, but I could hardly hold the laugh inside of me.

She nodded and I started laughing hysterically. She looked at me shocked for a few seconds and then started laughing too. We both fell on my bed laughing crazily.

Mom walked upstairs to ask us to come to breakfast when she found us in the same state as before. "Is everything okay girls?" She asked and we nodded still laughing.

"Well, I made waffles if you want to come up."

As if lightning hit her, Caitlyn jumped out of my bed as her face lit up. "Waffles?" She asked my mom, and when she saw her nodding she jumped and hugged her, "I missed you Connie!" Caitlyn screamed.

My mom chuckled, "I missed you to sweetheart, now come on down before the waffles get cold."

My mom and Caitlyn walked down right away so I was left to get dressed and brush my teeth when I got a phone call. I picked it up, "Good morning beautiful!" I heard him saying and my face lit up, just like Caitlyn's before.

"It is a good morning! Caitlyn just got here! Yayy!" I could hear him chuckle about my enthusiasm.

"So when are you coming to visit me?" he asked.

"I don't know… flights are really expensive this time of the year and…" I blushed, it was always really embarrassing for me to talk about my parents' low wage. It's not that we are poor, it's just that we have a lot less money than everyone else at camp.

I could tell Shane was thinking for a while, but I didn't want him to get any ideas, "I have to go eat breakfast, I'll tell if anything changes, talk to you later!"

"Bye miss you!"

"Miss you too!" I said and hanged out the phone, feeling a bit down.

I walked down stairs and immediately forgot about my conversation with Shane. Caitlyn and my mom were talking while Caitlyn's face was covered with syrup.

"Hey Mitch! What took you so long?" Caitlyn asked, her mouth full of waffles.

"I was just getting dressed, brushed my teeth and stuff, you know…" I smiled and sat next to her, I missed Caitlyn.

My mom put a waffle on my plate and soon enough my face looked a lot like Caitlyn's.

After breakfast Caitlyn and I were just hanging out in my room, she told me about her school life and about a boy that keeps asking her out, even though she keeps telling him she is not interested, and I told her about my school, about the dance, how I met Nate, and how I finally talked to Shane. Just like Sierra she wanted to hear all the "dets" as she called them, but different from Sierra, I actually told her and eventually I even told her about my conversation with Shane this morning.

She also didn't know what to say, since I live in New Jersey and he lives in California, but she kept repeating the fact that she is sure everything will turn out just fine. Eventually I started to believe it myself and I wasn't as down as I previously felt.

"So, are you working on any new songs?" Caitlyn asked me that evening while we were brushing out teeth.

I nodded.

"Can I hear them, please, please!" she gave me a puppy face.

"Yes you can, just stop whining!" I laughed and she hugged me.

"Yayyy!" she screamed and kissed the top of my head.

"What was that for?" I asked her still laughing.

"Just a way to express my love." She shrugged but then grinned.

I grinned too, "well, I love you too!"

"Did you write any new songs?" I asked Caitlyn as we were sitting on my bed.

She blushed.

"Can you sing them to me? Please! Please!" I also gave my best puppy face, and she seemed to be falling for it.

"Fine!" She said, "But you can't tell anybody about it."

I nodded, saying Caitlyn didn't like to share her music was an understatement, I wouldn't even know she wrote songs if I haven't walked into the same empty cabin she was practicing in one day at camp. She made me promise that I would never let anyone know she writes songs, because she thinks it would ruin her image as a 'tough' person. I think it's stupid, and I told her so, because she actually writes, and sings, really beautiful songs, but I still kept my promise, and never told anyone about her talent.

"You go first." I said, as I brought my guitar out of my case.

"Why me?" she whined.

"Because this is my house and I decide!" I claimed and passed her my guitar.

"Well, okay I guess." She rolled her eyes, and started playing the first chord.

**So….What do you think? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey y'all! Sorry it took me like forever to update it's just that my friend came for two weeks, then school got really hard, and now I've been really sick for a while so you know… I am sorry though.**

**Enjoy!**

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on_

_I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run_

_Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold_

_I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home  
_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

_But I know you're not scared of anything at all_

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean_

_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys_

_And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away_

_And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school_

_But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you_

_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger_

_God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run_

_And I had the best days with you_

_There is a video I found from back when I was three_

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me_

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs_

_And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you were on my side even when I was wrong_

_And I love you for giving me your eyes_

_For staying back and watching me shine_

_And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say_

_That I had the best day with you today  
_  
"wow." I looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks." She blushed, "My dad's birthday is right after Christmas and I didn't know what to give him but then I decided to write him a song… I really hope he'll like it."

"I think there might be a little problem though." We both turned around and saw my mom and dad standing and smiling, I looked at Caitlyn and saw her as puzzled as me, I guess we both didn't notice them coming.

"Did you… did you hear me singing?" Caitlyn asked blushing and when my mom and nodded she buried her face in her hands ashamed.

"Mom! Dad!" I looked angrily at them, "What are you doing in my room?"

My dad smiled, "We just came to say goodnight sweetie. By the way, that was beautiful Caitlyn!" My mom nodded in agreement.

Caitlyn looked up again, blushed a little but still grinned. "Thanks Connie and Mr. Torres!"

"Please, call me Steve!" My dad grinned.

"Okay Steve!" She smiled too.

"Wait, so what would be the problem?" Caitlyn asked my parents confused.

"I think you mom might get a bit jealous, I know I would…" My mom answered and looked at me sternly.

"Well, her problem!" Caitlyn joked and we all chuckled.

After we said our goodnights, my parents left the room. "Well, it's your turn now!" Caitlyn claimed stretching and laying on my bed smiling at me.

"Okay." I answered plainly before picking up my guitar.

_Before I fall too fast_

_Kiss me quick, but make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me_

_When you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow_

_Let the future pass, and don't let go_

_But tonight I could fall too soon_

_Into this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

_See this heart won't settle down_

_Like a child running scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified of what you do_

_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away so I can breathe_

_Even though you're far from suffocating me_

_I can't set my hopes too high_

_'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

_So now you see why I'm scared_

_I can't open up my heart without a care_

_But here I go, it's what I feel_

_And for the first time in my life I know it's for real_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me_

_If this is love, please don't break me_

_I'm giving up so just catch me  
_

"wow." She said.

"Really? You like it?" I asked her beaming.

"I love it! And I think a certain pop star would love it even more." She winked at me and I blushed, though my smile might have just gotten bigger.

**So what do you think?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Any other feeling?**

**Tell me!**

**And review please!**

**Cause it's actually kinda suck having like one reader. I need to know if there are still people reading the story cause if not I am sure not if I'll keep writing it… So I need at least like three people that want me to continue so I'll continue. It might sound selfish but three people is really isn't that much and..yea. so tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well I haven't exactly gotten the 3 reviews I was asking for but I decided I don't care. If you want to read then I'll be happy, if not then whatever. **

**Thanks for everyone who has been reading and commenting, I really appreciate it!**

**And welcome to my new reader C (sorry I don't know how else to call you) I am glad you like my story :) **

CHAPTER 13

Mitchie's POV

The next morning I woke up at 8 am to the sound of my phone playing Play My Music by connect 3. Yea, it's my new ringtone, I like hearing Shane's voice, don't kill me.

I jumped out of bed and saw Caitlyn still sleeping, so I took my phone and walked to my bathroom. The call was from Shane, surprising.

"Wake up sleeping beauty" he said the moment I picked up the phone, "how are you doing this fine morning?"

"I'm okay Shane", I chuckled, "How are you doing? And why are you calling me at 8 am when you know I am on a break?"

He gasped, I figured he must have forgotten about my vacation, "Oh I am really sorry Mitchie! I hate when people wake me up early on Sundays or breaks. Will you forgive me? Please? Please?"

He made that pleading voice that made me laugh, "Sure Shane, I forgive you! But still why did you call me so early?"

"Well, I have a little surprise for you." He said and I could hear the smile on his face.

"Yes…?" I kind of asked but also said.

"You know how you live in New Jersey and I live in Los Angeles which means we can never see each other?" He asked.

"Do you have to remind me of that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, 'If the mountain will not come to Muhammad, then Muhammad must go to the mountain' because he misses it a lot." I smiled, I know this phase though not many people do, and I always liked it a lot. What it says is that people must take things in their own hands for them to happen. I wondered where he was going with it. "So, I convinced my parents to spend this Christmas at our house in Wyckoff, New Jersey, with my grandparents and Uncle Brown!"

WAIT WHAT? Wyckoff was literally 20 minutes away from my town I couldn't believe it.

"You are joking, right?" I said, not sure if I want to hear is answer.

"No! Not many people know it, but my family always lived in New Jersey, besides, you should've have known this since Nate did go to the dance in his old school which was held in New Jersey…" I never thought of it, I guess they must really be coming.

"Wow." I said, "I can't believe you would come all the way from California just to spend time with me."

"Mitchie, like I said last summer, the only reason I came was to get to know you better – the only reason you came was to get to know me better." We said it together and chuckled.

"But now that I know everything I needed to, and I know I would like to spend as much time with you as possible. Also, I miss my uncle and grandparents, and your mom's cooking. By the way, my mom decided to invite you and your family and Caitlyn of course to dinner on Christmas Eve, on the mere condition that your mom brings her famous food so she can check it out. My brothers and I have been talking about it ever since we left camp. And I would like her to meet you, if that's okay." I smiled, Shane is being so sweet and sensitive.

"I would have to ask my parents and I'll tell you later. Actually wait a second." I put down the phone and ran to my parents room. My parents just woke up and looked at me confused when I said, "Can we spend Christmas Eve at the Gray's house in Wyckoff?"

"Good morning to you too Mitchie, and what are you talking about?" My dad asked me confused.

"I was talking to Shane, actually still am, and he told me he was going to spend his Christmas in his house in Wyckoff and that we are all invited, including Caitlyn, if you make some food, because Shane, Nate, and Jason had been talking about your food a lot." I looked at my mom half pleading.

"Well, do you think I could speak with Mrs. Gray?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Wait a sec" I said.

I ran back to my room and saw Caitlyn starting to wake up, weird, it's too early. I ran past her to my bathroom and picked up my phone. "My mom wants to speak to your mom." I told Shane.

"Okay, I'll give her my phone." I could hear him walking so I ran back to my mom who had brushed her teeth and got dressed by the time I got back there. Did it really take me so long, or did she just do it really quickly? Who cares? I handed my mom the phone.

"Hello?" She said, "Am I talking to Mrs. Gray? Oh hello Shane dear how are you doing?" I blushed, "Mom! Stop embarrassing me!" She smiled.

"Hi Mrs. Gray.  
Please call me Connie.  
Okay Denise.  
I am good thank you, how are you?  
Yes, I am Mitchie's mom.  
I am very glad they enjoyed my cooking.  
Yes, I heard about your coming to New Jersey.  
I think it would be a very interesting experience to have our Christmas dinner with a famous family.  
Yes, I promise I would act as if you are all just normal.  
We wouldn't want that to happen again would we?  
Yes we would love to come and spend it with you?  
What would you want me to bring with me?  
Not just a salad, think big."

I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation. I ran upstairs and started jumping and screaming when I saw Caitlyn.

"What are you all squeaky about?" She asked when she noticed me.

I told her everything that happened today and she started jumping up and down as well.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" I screamed.

"And the best Chanukah ever!" Caitlyn added.

"Yeaaa!" I screamed and then I stopped. Caitlyn is Jewish?

Shane's POV

I ran up to my mom breathing heavily, "Mitchie's mom wants to speak to you about Christmas." I said and then I heard a voice on the other side of the line, "Hello?" She said, "Am I talking to Mrs. Gray?"  
I blushed a little, it was Connie, "No, it's Shane."  
"Oh hello Shane dear how are you doing?"  
"I am good, but here, my mom wants to speak to you." I felt a little rude but I was too excited to care right now!

I could only hear half of the conversation which sucked, but I could still tell what was going on.

"Hello Mrs. Torres!  
Please call me Denise.  
Okay Connie, how are you?  
You are Mitchie's mom, if I understand correctly.  
My children loved everything you cooked for them this summer!  
So I am guessing you heard about our plans for Christmas…  
And would you like to spend it with us?  
Please try to think of us as a normal family, I don't want the fame to go back to Shane's head. *here I blushed a bit*  
Definitely not! But what do say about our offer?  
That's wonderful! We are all very excited!  
Could you bring a garden salad or something of that sort?  
There is really no need for anything big…"

At this moment of the conversation I stopped listening. All I could think of is the fact that Connie said yes, and that I would be seeing Mitchie in 4 days. I ran to Nate and Jason to tell them the good news. They were almost as excited as me!

**I know it's not too long, but I think it's a good way to end it this chapter… hope you liked it :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took me so long… I have a really big math test on Monday, so I am not even sure how I ended up being able to upload this but I did.  
I hope you'll enjoy it! :) **

Mitchie's POV

"Wait Caitlyn, you are Jewish?" I asked very surprised.

"Yes… Is there a problem? Please don't tell me you are like anti-Semitic or something, cause I am not so good in situations like these…" She said a bit taken aback.

"No, not at all, I am just surprised. I've never met anyone Jewish before. Well, I did, but I never had a Jewish friend, and I would really like it if you tell me about Judaism." I said truthfully, I've always been fascinated with different cultures and religions.

"Well, it's kinda simple. We believe in the old testimony, the Bible. We have different holidays, and we can't eat stuff like pork or seafood and mix dairy and meat together. I don't actually do all those things, cause I am not religious, but there are lots of rules that are pretty hard to explain, and I don't even know all of them…" She said while sitting on my bed.

"That's really cool! So you don't go to church, right?" I asked and sat next to her.

"We go to synagogue, which is a bit different. It is supposed to be divided into men and female apart, though I go to a more secular one that doesn't do that, also there are no paintings because we are not allowed to pray to anyone else but god. I could take you with me once if you want to…" She half said, half asked.

"I would like that. And can you tell me about your holidays?" I asked.

"It will take forever but I'll tell you about the once that is starting in two days..." She started.

"That's the same time as Christmas!" I interrupted her, "Sorry." I added.

"Yes, well, it has nothing to do with Christmas and well, it was about something that happened before Jesus even died so, yea. Anyway, it is called Hanukkah and it is celebrating the rededication of the Holy Temple (the Second Temple) in Jerusalem at the time of the Maccabean Revolt of the 2nd century BCE. It is celebrated for eight days in which we light a menorah, which I'll show you in two days, and eat some really yummy, fried, sweet food. Don't worry, you'll get to celebrate Hanukkah with me, you'll love it!" She smiled happily, and I could tell she really loved this holiday.

"Yayyy!" I said happily, "You seem to really like this holiday!"

"It's my favorite!" she grinned, "Now let's go downstairs and see what your mom and Mrs. Gray decided and when will you be seeing your beloved boyfriend!"

She ran down stairs before I could say, "He is not my boyfriend." So I followed her smiling.

"Connie!" I heard her screaming, "When are we going to the Gray's house?"

"Well, we are going for Christmas Eve!" my mom answered smiling.

"But when is that?" Caitlyn asked not sure.

"In two days! How come you don't know?" my mom asked a bit confused.

"Mom! Caitlyn doesn't celebrate Christmas, she is Jewish!" I said as if it was an obvious thing.

"Oh really?" She seemed surprised, "You know, one of my best friends is Jewish, you know, Rona." She looked at me and I nodded though I didn't know she was Jewish.

"So do you celebrate Hanukkah?" my mom asked Caitlyn and she nodded.

"I have a little dradle…" my mom starting singing a song I didn't know but Caitlyn obviously did because she joined her twirling around. I looked at my mother and friend embarrassed.

"What's a dradle?" I asked them and Caitlyn promised she'll show me.

My mom and Caitlyn kept talking about Hanukkah and I felt a bit like an outsider, which is weird sense Caitlyn in my friend, not my mom's, but I decided to leave and call Shane. Before I could even open my phone, it rang, it was Shane.

"I was just about to call you" I said the moment I picked up the phone.

"Oh really?" I could hear him smiling.

"Yes." I smiled as well.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you in two days." Shane said trying to hide his excitement, though it didn't work too well.

"I guess so." My smile just got wider.

"So what's up?" he asked me.

"Well, I just found out Caitlyn is Jewish, did you know that?" I asked him.

"Nope. So is she going to bring all the Hanukkah stuff to our house?" He asked me.

"I guess so." I said and Shane promised he'll tell his parents.

The conversation ended too soon when Shane had to leave for a band meeting, something that involved Disney world. I didn't mind that much though, cause I knew I'll see him soon.

"Mitchie! Come on! Wake up already!" I opened my eyes and jumped.

"Again Caitlyn?" I asked her, trying to breath normally again, just like the day she got here, Caitlyn decided to wake me up the same way by placing her nose on mine and looking deep into my eyes, "By the way, you have really pretty eyes." I commented on her deep green-gray eyes, "but your pupils are huge!"

"Yea I know" she said, smiling and blushing a bit. When she saw me smiling she covered her face with her hands. "Stop laughing at me! You know I am bad with compliments!" **(A/N THAT'S EXACTLY ME)**

"So why did you wake me up at…" I looked at my watch, "7 am?" I asked her.

"Because we are leaving for the Gray's house in like 5 hours, duh." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No." I corrected her, "We are going to the Gray's house on the twenty forth which is…" I looked at my calendar and then screamed, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" I jumped out of my bed, ran to my bathroom and took a shower. After getting dresses in some old clothes I went down stairs and saw Caitlyn already eating her third pancaked. I sat next to her and took two.

Caitlyn looked at me, "You are not wearing this tonight, are you?"

"Yes I am, why not?" I answered plainly and she looked at me as if I've gone mad. "I am kidding!" I laughed and my mom laughed too while Caitlyn seemed embarrassed but ended up joining us.

"So what are you going to wear?" Caitlyn asked me when we walked back to my room.

"Well, I was thinking you might help me choose…?" Before I could finish my sentence, Caitlyn was already putting all the clothes in my closet lined up on my bed.

"How about this dress?" Caitlyn pointed on a black dress with pink, red, and white flowers on it. Mitchie got it from her aunt and uncle for her sixteen's birthday but never wore it.

"I actually forgot I have this one! I got it for my birthday and really liked it, but never had the chance to wear it…" Mitchie commented picking it up and looking at herself in the mirror, "yea, it think it would do!" Caitlyn smiled, "Now what about you?" Mitchie asked her, "anything you like?"

I could see Caitlyn's eyes looking at one of my dresses. "You like this one, don't you?" I asked her pointing at a white dress with pink roses and some more pink flowers, and she nodded. "Well try it on!" I pushed her to my bathroom, and I'll try on the one I picked up!" I said and closed the door.

After about two minutes there was a knock on my door and I opened it. Caitlyn looked there with the dress and it looked perfect on her. She looked at me and smiled. "We both looked really good", I said and she nodded.

Caitlyn and I kept getting ready, it felt like this dance all over again besides the fact that it was with Caitlyn and not Sierra, and that I was going to be seeing Shane. Just the thought of it made my body shake. I was very nervous, I am not sure why, maybe because I was trying so hard to impress him… My mom called us downstairs and we walked to my dad's car. My mom put on music and Caitlyn and I sang and laughed the entire time. After a while the car stopped and I looked outside the window and saw a really nice looking house. It was white and beautiful. Not too big, but definitely not small. I started fidgeting and Caitlyn called me out on it. "Mitchie," she said, "Shane is really excited to see you, so stop being so nervous." Her words calmed me down a bit but I still couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. We knocked on the door and after a moment or so the door was opened by no other than Mr. Shane Gray. The moment I saw him and our eyes were locked I didn't feel nervous anymore and I couldn't help but smile and run to his welcoming hug.

**Well, what do you think?**

**I feel like there is something off about this chapter but I really have to go study for my math test so you'll have to live with it.**

**If you want to know what Mitchie's and Caitlyn's dresses are, go to my profile, I have the pictures there.**

**Hope you liked it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello y'all! **

**First of all: Happy Holidays! Especially Chanukah since its right now! I hope you'll get lots of presents and eat lots of latkes and donuts! **

**Anyways, here is a new chapter, hope you like it! **

We stayed like this, hugging, for a few minutes, before we pulled away and looked into each others' eyes one more time.

"hey." He said plainly.

"hey." I answered.

"Mitch!" I heard someone scream and before I even turned around I felt someone picking me up in a bear hug.

"Jason. I. Can't. Breath." I choked and he let go of me.

"I missed you Mitchie. And I am sure not the only one…" I could see him eyeing Shane who… blushed?

"I missed you too Jason!" I said and he smiled.

"I glad you finally got here, Shane would have probably fainted from the nervousness if you didn't show up on time." He whispered to me though loud enough so Shane could also hear it.

Shane blushed again and shoved him, "I wasn't going to faint." He mumbled embarrassed and I laughed.

I finally remembered to looked around when Jason noticed Caitlyn and hugged her too. I looked at them and saw Caitlyn and my parents looking pretty amused.

"Oops." I laughed, "Shane, Jase, this is my father, Steve. Dad, these are my… friends, Shane and Jason." I said and Caitlyn eyed me while Shane looked down at his shoes, I am not exactly sure what is Shane to me.

"hello!" my dad came to shook their hands and gave Shane a stern look, probably figuring there is something going on between the two of us, while my mother hugged them both.

"Why are we standing outside? Come on in so you can meet our parents!" Jason said, "Also Nate will be so happy to see you!"

"Actually, where is he?" Caitlyn asked pretending she just noticed he wasn't there.

"He is in his room, working on a song or something… he hasn't been so good since the breakup with Dana." He added and his face dropped while Shane just nodded.

But then his face lit up when his parents came running from the kitchen.

Their mother came and shook my mother's hand, "You must be Connie, it is very nice to meet you!" she said.

"It is very nice to meet you too. This is my husband, Steve." My mom smiled.

"And this is my husband Paul." He smiled and the adults shook hands.

"You must be the famous Mitchie!" I suddenly heard my name and Denise was smiling to me.

"Mom!" Shane whined embarrassed and I just blushed. Famous Mitchie?

"It is very nice to meet you Mrs. Gray!" I said smiling and shook her hand.

"Please call me Denise." She said, "Mrs. Gray makes me feel old."

"That's what my mom always says!" I laughed and everyone one joined me.

"And this is Caitlyn." I pointed towards her and she stepped to shake Denise's hand.

"I think I saw you before. Do I know you?" Denise asked and Caitlyn just shrugged and shook her hands.

I was also introduced to Paul and so was Caitlyn.

After a few moments Jason and Nate came running downstairs and Nate hugged both me and Caitlyn. After we finished saying our hellos mom and Denise went to the kitchen to finish cooking, Paul went to set the table, and us and my dad went to sit in the living room. An awkward silence was spread since none of us wanted to talk next to my dad so Jason decided to break it.

"Mr. Torres, Steve, do you like birds?" he asked my dad and we all rolled our eyes while my dad seemed amused.

"I love birds! You know, I even studied bird species in college." He answered and Jason's face lit up and I had to hold a laughter.

"really?" Jason asked excitedly.

"No." my dad answered and we all started laughing hysterically besides Jason who seemed disappointed.

"Well, then come on!" he said and got up, "I'll teach you about birds!"

My dad looked at us for help but I nodded my head 'no' and he reluctantly got up and followed Jason to his room.

"your dad is funny." Nate said to me after we calmed down and I nodde.

"So," Shane looked at me smiling, "How've you been?"

I smiled too, "Well, my life has been pretty boring, and I've been missing Camp Rock really badly but now that I am with you and Caitlyn and your brothers it's a lot better!" I answered truthfully.

"And how's school?" he asked me. Shane knows I am not exactly the most popular kid in school.

"It's okay. Well, Sierra has a boyfriend that she wouldn't stop talking about, but… you get used to it."

Shane nodded.

"How about you? Any tours coming up?" I asked him and he smiled.

"We are actually working on a new album right now. We are very excited since it would really be our music, and then we would probably go on tour. Speaking of music, there is a song I want you to hear." He said, got up, and pulled me upstairs.

Shane held my hand and took me up to the second floor. Then he smiled and pulled a rope which held the stairs that lead to the attic. When we climbed in I was in a complete awe. His room was all wooden. He had a queen sized white bed, a desk on which he had a macbook, and a few guitars lined up. A small window was enough to light that tiny room and I instantly fell in love with it.

"What do you think?" he sounded a bit nervous.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"My room… you've been looking at it for the past three minutes without saying anything…" He answered.

"Did I actually looked at it for three minutes?" I blushed, "I didn't even notice… it's just that, that how I always imagined my dream room."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, I have something to show you… I hope you'll like it." He said and picked up his guitar.

I smiled wanting to hear his song.

"Called you for the first time yesterday…

Love bug again."

He finished the song, and I was shocked.

"I wrote it after the party, when I finally got to call you. Until that night I wasn't able to write a song. I had a horrible writer block. My brothers kept telling me it was because I wasn't talking to you, but I didn't believe them. I guess that they were right though, because right after I talked to you I the ideas for this song started flowing through my head. I guess you really are the reason that I am singing." He finished and looked deep into my eyes and I didn't know what to say. Instead I just jumped and hugged him tightly. And he hugged me back.

After a few moments we broke apart and we were both grinning.

"I also want to show you something." I said and he smiled and passed me the guitar.

"Before I fall too fast…

I am giving up so just catch me."

I finished and he looked at me very weirdly.

"Shane, say something you are scaring me." I said after he didn't move for a minute or so.

Instead of saying anything he just leaned forward and caught my lips with his. It wasn't a very passionate kiss, not tongue, just a small, a warm one, that was enough to send chills all through my body.

We separated and he looked up at me. We were both smiling like crazy.

"We should probably head downstairs before they start questioning what we are doing at my room for so long." He said and I looked at him confused.

"We are both pretty attractive people, and you know you can't hold yourself a lot longer." He continued and winked at me.

It took me a moment before I understood what he was talking about, "Shane!" I screamed and hit him on his arm, though I doubt he even felt anything.

"Oh, come one Mitch, you know I am kidding." He said and held his hand out for me to take.

I looked at him not sure but he smiled reassuringly and I took it. We walked downstairs hand in hand.

**Something about this chapter is really cliché and annoying but whatever, hope you'll like it anyway!**

**Also, if we actually all die in 10 days, aka 12.21.12 I am guessing this will be the last chapter ever. I just want you to know that I really appreciate you and love you all and the world in beautiful and bye**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, I didn't get any comments on the last chapters which kinda sucks but you know what, whatever…  
Anyways, I am glad we didn't die… and I wanted to wish y'all a merry Christmas and a happy new year!  
Enjoy :)  
BTW, I noticed that I never wrote the songs I was using, well, the song Mitchie and Nate sang a while ago was Two Worlds Collide by the amazing Demi Lovato, and so is Catch Me. The song Shane was singing is Love Bug by the also amazing Jonas Brothers.  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, no, I don't own Camp Rock, or the Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato… yet**

Mitchie's POV

As Shane and I walked into the living room, where Caitlyn and Nate were sitting, an awkward silence was spread. I looked at Caitlyn's and Nate's faces and noticed they avoided looking at me, also they were sitting really close to each other. I'll have to ask Caitlyn about this later.

"What time is it?" Caitlyn suddenly asked and caused us all to jump. Shane looked at his phone (which is, if I may add a brand new iPhone 5, surprising… not).

"Its 1:30 why?" Shane asked her.

"Oh, cause at around 6 we're going to light the menorah!" She answered.

"Yay! I am so excited!" I exclaimed.

"I know right?" Caitlyn asked and then started laughing at her hysterically. We all looked at her confused.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked her and everyone nodded.

"Well ~insert giggle~ it's just that ~another giggle~ you seem a lot more excited about Hanukkah than I am!" she started laughing again and I blushed.

"Yea well…" I said slowly but before I could finish the sentence Shane and Nate joined her laughing. I blushed even harder and ran out of the room.

I looked around to find a good place to hide. I saw a little walk in closet, ran inside and buried my face in my hands.

SHANE'S POV  
Earlier (**A/N Sorry I really don't feel like checking what time.. it's before the got to their house though…**)

Oh my god… oh my god… Mitchie is going to be here in like half an hour! I looked at my watch again, and surely nothing changed since the last time I looked at it which was about 23 seconds ago actually 24, 25… ugh now I am annoying myself! Anyway, it was now 11:23 and we invited then to come at 12 pm which is really soon. I heard a car outside and ran up to the door to see if it was them, but obviously it wasn't.

I kept fidgeting on the couch in our family room. I guess Nate and Jason walked in, though I didn't notice them, because the next thing I knew they were talking to me.

"Hey Shane, you aren't actually going to wear that tonight are you?" I looked up to see Nate and Jason talking to me. I haven't even heard them coming.

I looked at myself and shrugged. I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a v-neck T-shirt. "What's wrong with what I am wearing?" I asked them but then noticed what they were wearing, they were both wearing really elegant suits. "You look so formal."

"Well yea, that's what mom wants us to wear, she says it would look more "Well mannered" (Nate mimicked her voice quite well actually) so we wore that. She also wants you to wear something formal so go change." I guess he saw me glancing at the door because he quickly added, "I am sure Mitchie won't get here before you finish changing, and if she does, I promise we'll let you have the first hug." Nate winked at me and I blushed, a little, and ran upstairs to change.

I threw all the suits I had in my closet. I actually had quite a lot in my closet which is weird considering the fact that I haven't used that closet for a while. Eventually I found one that wasn't too wrinkled and I put it on. I was about to go downstairs again when I took a final look at my room. It was really messy, with my entire closet thrown around. Usually I wouldn't mind, but since Mitchie would probably come to my room, I blushed a little at that thought, I had to clean it.

After I finished cleaning my room I walked downstairs and looked at my brand new iphone 5. It was 12:05. They were late. I started pacing around the livingroom, stopping every time car drove on my street. After what felt like forever, I heard a car stopping. I could hear the car's doors opening and people talking and walking towards my house. There was a knock on the door and I froze. I didn't know what to do. There was another knock, and I slowly walked to the door, frightened. What if Mitchie doesn't like me anymore? What if she still hasn't forgiven me for not calling her. What if… I could see my hand reaching for the door knob, though I wasn't sure how because I was frozen. I slowly opened the door.

As soon as my eyes caught her's, all my fears were gone and I finally felt complete.

**(A/N Now we are back to the actual time. Aka Mitchie just ran away from the room. No One's POV)**

"Why did Mitchie leave?" Caitlyn asked the question they all had in our heads.

"I have no idea." Shane told her and Nate nodded.

"She probably just went to the bathroom…" Nate said unsure and they all just waited in silence.

After a few moments though, they were getting a bit nervous.

"Something must be wrong… no one wastes so much time in the bathroom." Caitlyn said, "You don't think she actually took it personally, do you?"

"Aren't you supposed to know her, since you are her best friend?" Shane snapped at her.

"Well, aren't you supposed to know her, since you are her boyfriend?!" Caitlyn snapped back.

"Hey guys, stop! Screaming at each other won't help you find her will it?!" Nate snapped at both of them. They both lowered their heads embarrassed. "Good, so let's go find her. This house is not so big, it shouldn't be too hard finding her…"

They all left the room and started to look around.

Shane ran around the house until he heard little sobs. He identified them as Mitchie's and they were coming from a little walk-in closet where they keep all their suitcases and such.

He quietly opened the door and looked inside. Mitchie was sitting there with her head buried in her arms.

"Mitchie… Don't cry. Please. We didn't mean to hurt her." He whispered and came closer. Nate and Caitlyn also found them and stood at the door. "Mitch, please, tell me what's wrong."

"Yes Mitchie!" Caitlyn added, "I am sorry! Please don't be angry at me…"

Shane walked closer and hugged Mitchie. He felt her shaking and suddenly she started to laugh hysterically.

"WOW." She exclaimed and jumped on her feet, "I am such a good actress! Like literally! Who knew I was that good! I should try out for my school musical because I am so amazing!"

Everyone looked at her shocked. "So you were lying to us…?" Nate asked her.

"No. I was acting!" she pushed her hair back to make a point. (**A/N If you don't know where this is from, I am very disappointed.**)

When they still looked at her shocked, Mitchie decided to change the subject, "Do you have a piano in here? While I was sitting and waiting for you to find me, I had a melody formed in my head that I just have to get out."

They all snapped out of their shock and led Mitchie to the piano in the family room.

**Yea, I know it's not too long… but I hope you liked it anyway… Tell me what you think please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, I know it's been like forever since I last updated, but I seriously wasn't haven't the best time so I am really sorry.**

**Even though it's not such a long chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

CHAPTER 17

No one's POV

Mitchie walked and sat next to the piano.

"Shane, come here for a sec." she called him and when he came closer she whispered something in his ear.

Shane smiled and sent Nate and Caitlyn out of the room, they both looked at him confused but left anyway.

"What was that all about?" Caitlyn asked as she sat across from Nate on one of the couch.

"They are probably going to do it." Nate joked and Caitlyn laughed, "I am not sure, but we'll probably find out soon." Nate answered.

"Yea, if I really know Mitchie as well as I think I do, if she is working on anything musical we would hear it tonight." Caitlyn chuckled.

Nate looked at her and smiled and when Caitlyn noticed that, she blushed and looked at her feet.

"So how has your life been?" Caitlyn asked him after a bit of a silence, "Are you and Dana a couple?"

Nate looked up and studied her hard but after a moment in which Caitlyn couldn't breathe, he sighed and looked away. "No." he answered her, "She actually has a boyfriend from school, she thought it was just a summer fling."

Caitlyn shook her head shocked. "What a bitch." She said and Nate laughed.

Nate was about to answer her suddenly he stopped. He just stared at nothing and smiled. Caitlyn looked at him. "Nate? Is everything okay?" She asked him worried. He just smiled and pointed to the window. When Caitlyn looked out she smiled to and ran to the room where Shane and Mitchie were.

"Mitch! Open the door!" She banged, not sure whether she wanted to know what was happening in there. Within seconds the door opened and Mitchie was standing there smiling and hiding something behind her back.

"What are you hiding?" She asked Mitchie. Mitchie just smirked and Caitlyn decided to let the subject go, knowing she would find out sooner or later. "Well, than come on!" She pulled her. Both Mitchie and Shane looked at her friend shocked. "What?" they asked her.

Caitlyn looked at them grinning, "Come on!" She said again.

Mitchie, who knew her friend well enough not to argue, just put what was behind her back inside one of the drawers that were in the room and followed Caitlyn with Shane on her hills.

Caitlyn gave Mitchie her coat and instructed Shane to go get his, both were still confused but did as she said. When they were all ready Nate slowly opened the back door smiling brightly. Shane and Mitchie looked at the yard with shocked expressions. I was beautiful. It was all coated in beautiful snow, the first snow that year.

While Shane was admiring the lovely scene in front of him, he felt a sharp pain hit his cheek and then coldness. He looked up and noticed Mitchie laughing and highfiving Caitlyn. Nate was also laughing but before he knew it he was also hit by a snowball made by Caitlyn. Both boys looked at each other and nodded. "Oh, it's on." They said and both threw snow balls together but missed the girls. The two started laughing at the guys' disappointed expressions. Before they knew it, a snowball fight started. The four of them stopped when the door bell rung.

"We'll get it!" Nate called and pulled Caitlyn with him.

"Who could that be?" Caitlyn asked Nate confused but he just smirked and walked to the door.

He opened the door and Caitlyn squealed. "Brown!" She screamed and went to hug him, "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too puppet." He said while hugging her back and then looked around, "But where is your little partner in crime?" He asked her.

"Oh you mean Mitchie? She is still outside with…" But before she could finish the sentence, she heard a loud scream and could see a blur of colors as Mitchie jumped on Brown.

"I've missed you so much!" She screamed and they all covered their ears.

"That's great puppet, but if you keep screaming I am pretty sure I would become deaf which would result in me never hearing you sing ever again. That would upset me a lot." He said and everyone laughed besides Mitchie who blushed.

"I am sorry…" She whispered and everyone laughed again.

"That's alright." Brown answered, "And for the record, I also missed you a lot."

Mitchie grinned and hugged him again before letting his nephews hug him too. Jason, her dad, her mom, and the Gray parents came as well after hearing all the screaming and hugged Brown as well.

"Wow. Look!" Jason said in awe and pointed to the window. All the adults looked at the beautiful scene while Mitchie, Caitlyn, Shane and Nate just giggled.

"Did I miss anything?" Jason asked them.

"Well, we may have had a little snow fight…" Caitlyn giggled.

"And you didn't invite me? Rude." Jason pouted and everyone laughed.

"Although it's very nice standing next to the door and talking to you lot, I hope you won't mind if I take my coat off and get a nice cup of tea and maybe a little something to nibble." Brown said and made everyone laugh. "What?" he asked.

"You are so British!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"That's because I am British." Brown said and they all started laughing again while Brown just rolled his eyes and walked away confused.

"Actually, the food is about to be ready." Mrs. Gray said, "Shane, Nate, would you mind helping me set up the table?"

"We'll do it!" Caitlyn said and pulled a confused Mitchie with her.

Mrs. Gray smiled and the two followed her to the kitchen. They took plates and silverware and started setting the table.

"So what's going on between you and Shane?" Caitlyn asked the moment Mrs. Gray left the dining room to get glasses.

Mitchie blushed, "I don't know…"

"Ugh come on, just tell me!" Caitlyn said.

"Well… we kinda kiss again. But I really don't know. We didn't really talk about it." Mitchie answered and blushed deeply.

"Oooh, is he a good kisser?" Caitlyn asked her which caused Mitchie to blush even deeper.

"Hmm… maybe… yes…" Mitchie murmured, "but what about you and Nate? Did he ask you out yet?" Mitchie smirked.

Now it was Caitlyn's turn to blush. "No… and we are not here to talk about me, we are here to talk about your sex life with Shane." Caitlyn snapped jokingly.

Mitchie blushed again and was about to snap back at her when the door opened and Mrs. Gray came in with glasses and noticed the girls' red faces. "Did I miss anything interesting?" she asked.

"No…" the girls murmured and blushed even deeper if that was even possible.

"Okay…" Ms. Gray said, not believing them, "I'll just leave the glasses here and let you organize the table if that's fine by you."

The girls nodded and she left.

When the door closed behind her, the Mitchie and Caitlyn looked at each other and started laughing hysterically. They finished organizing the table and when they were done they went back to the living room where brown was talking to Shane, Jason and Nate.

"Hey." Caitlyn said and sat between Nate and Shane.

"I have nowhere to sit…!" Mitchie whined as she saw that all the couches were full. Shane laughed and pulled her onto her lap and she rested her head on his chest.

**So what do you think? :)**


End file.
